Dwts8AllStars
The fifth season of Polish version of Dancing with the Stars Fiction. 18 celebrities were paired with professional ballroom dancers. Ciriefan will be the host for this season. This season began on December 29, 2013. Previous season: http://pl.dwtsfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Dwts7 Next season: Contestants The 9 contestants who competed were: Couples left Scoring chart : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom three. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. : 'Dance chart' Judges scores & viewers votes In each episode, the judges scores & viewers votes are added up, so created the results show. Week One Witam w pierwszym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panowie będą tańczyć czaczę lub walca angielskiego. Panie zaś zatańczą wspólny hip-hop. Zaczynamy! 1. Theo & Karina – cha-cha-cha "Smooth"—Carlos Santana ft. Rob Thomas http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JG4yE-rmMJY 22 (7, 7, 8) 2. Michael & Cheryl – waltz "Kissing You"—Des'ree http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rww3DsnOl8c 27 (9, 9, 9) 3. Sam & Emma – cha-cha-cha "Are You My Woman (Tell Me So)"—The Chi-Lites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4XqFtMgjWY 23 (7, 8, 8) 4. Ansel & Peta – waltz "Fade into You"—Sam Palladio & Clare Bowen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdFCxsToVpo 23 (7, 8, 8) 5. Pierce & Tyne – cha-cha-cha "Jumpin' Jack Flash"—The Rolling Stones http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQSGw0hMd_I 22 (8, 6, 8) 6. Jensen & Sharna – waltz "So This Is Love" Cinderella http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EHq-xSz2-4 28 (9, 10, 9) 7. Joe & Kym – cha-cha-cha "Play That Funky Music"—Wild Cherry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRr2kf84V2M 12 (4, 4, 4) 8. Jared & Lindsay – waltz "He Was Beautiful"—Cleo Laine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQnxfTDVizU 21 (7,7,7) 9. Johnny & Witney – cha-cha-cha "I Heard It Through the Grapevine"—Marvin Gaye http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hajBdDM2qdg 15 (5, 5, 5) Następnie panie wraz z partnerami zatańczyły wspólny, nieoceniany hip-hop. "Ball"—T.I. feat. Lil Wayne http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDeIRFMm9uA Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Jensen & Sharna – 28 Michael & Cheryl – 27 Sam & Emma – 23 Ansel & Peta – 23 Theo & Karina – 22 Pierce & Tyne – 22 Jared & Lindsay – 21 Johnny & Witney – 15 Joe & Kym – 12 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears " (I Got That) Boom Boom" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XapmRnoovPk Week Two Witam w drugim odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panie będą tańczyć rumbę lub quickstepa. Panowie zaś zatańczą wspólne contemporary. Zaczynamy! 1. Christina & Derek - rumba "She Will Be Loved"—Maroon 5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2gOTvN1mQc 23 (8, 7, 8) 2. Alizee & Tony – quickstep "We Are in Love"—Harry Connick, Jr. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-7Lst5wagc 18 (6, 6, 6) 3. Jennifer & Valentin – rumba "Don't Lie"—The Black Eyed Peas http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoadKhIK_Dg 18 (6, 6, 6) 4. Dana & Sasha – quickstep "We Go Together"—from Grease http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArTeFelw3O8 21 (7, 7, 7) 5. Emilie & Mark – rumba "Underneath Your Clothes"—Shakira http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npYAW4jNOXQ 27 (10, 7, 10) 6. Beyonce & Tristan – quickstep "Life Is a Highway"—Rascal Flatts http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osuhlptx0J8 20 (7, 6, 7) 7. Florence & Gleb – rumba "Total Eclipse of the Heart"—Bonnie Tyler http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyJ4wuyBxzI 20 (8, 5, 7) 8. Nelly & Maksim – quickstep "Oh, Boy!"—Buddy Holly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9vQY97D0uY 17 (6, 5, 6) 9. Jessica & Henry – rumba "Endless Love"—Lionel Richie & Diana Ross http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM_R1R28kLM 21 (7, 7, 7) Następnie panowie wraz z partnerami zatańczyły wspólne, nieoceniane contemporary. "Goes On and On"—Sleeping at Last http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gppoXRrvXzw Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Emilie & Mark – 27 Christina & Derek – 23 Dana & Sasha – 21 Jessica & Henry – 21 Beyonce & Tristan – 20 Florence & Gleb – 20 Alizee & Tony – 18 Jennifer & Valentin – 18 Nelly & Maksim – 17 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Cody Simpson "Surfboard" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IJ9cpszE14 Week Three Witam w trzecim odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panowie zatańczą jive’a bądź tango. Panie zatańczą zaś wspólne, nieocenione tap. Zaczynamy! 1. Theo & Karina - tango "Cité Tango"—Gotan Project http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwnZdpKsGb0 12 (4, 4, 4) 2. Ansel & Peta – jive "Shake a Tail Feather"—Ray Charles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyebRdMQStQ 20 (7, 6, 7) 3. Michael & Cheryl – jive "The Best Damn Thing"—Avril Lavigne http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT9i6zjuRDs 24 (8, 8, 8) 4. Pierce & Tyne – tango "Libertango"—Bond http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdQmZlFTMzE 16 (5, 6, 5) 5. Jensen & Sharna – jive "Hip to be Square"—Huey Lewis and the News http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9K0B8axdvU 20 (6, 7, 7) 6. Johnny & Witney – tango "Assassin's Tango"—John Powell http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEWlDtEt2cQ 30 (10, 10, 10) 7. Sam & Emma – tango "Seven Nation Army"—The White Stripes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTpw5XMnJig 19 (6, 7, 6) 8. Joe & Kym – tango "El Tango de Roxanne"—from Moulin Rouge! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te2MytD1Mlg 21 (7, 7, 7) Następnie panie wraz z partnerami zatańczyły wspólne, nieoceniane tap. "You Really Did It" (Live)—Jason Mraz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUVaFCccRm0 Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Johnny & Witney – 30 Michael & Cheryl – 24 Joe & Kym – 21 Ansel & Peta – 20 Jensen & Sharna – 20 Sam & Emma – 19 Pierce & Tyne – 16 Theo & Karina - 12 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears "Me Against the Music" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrXGj-9V2-U Week Four Witam w czwartym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panie będą tańczyć paso doble lub foxtrota. Panowie zaś zatańczą wspólne animation. Zaczynamy! 1. Christina & Derek - foxtrot "All I Want To Do"—Sugarland https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6bBDo1t_pA 23 (8, 7, 8) 2. Emilie & Mark – foxtrot "I'm Yours"—Jason Mraz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXiaWVcVVUg 15 (5, 5, 5) 3. Jennifer & Valentin – foxtrot "More Than This"—Norah Jones https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrA31FU_RmA 27 (9, 9, 9) 4. Beyonce & Tristan – paso doble "Diablo Rojo"—Rodrigo y Gabriela https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_cJ5fvVhiI 26 (9, 9, 8) 5. Florence & Gleb – foxtrot "Come Rain or Come Shine"—Natalie Cole https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ON9cwC18WPk 24 (8, 8, 8) 6. Jessica & Henry – foxtrot "Recipe for Love"—Harry Connick, Jr. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDoFCSorH94 27 (9, 9, 9) 7. Dana & Sasha – paso doble "Crazy Train"—Ozzy Osbourne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otdHbA4GlSI 24 (8, 8, 8) 8. Nelly & Maksim – paso doble "Cancion Del Mariachi"—Los Lobos ft. Antonio Banderas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6rGtJvSIsc 20 (7, 6, 7) Następnie panowie wraz z partnerkami zatańczyły wspólne, nieoceniane animation "Trigger"—Kezwik feat. Mel Presson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4zeAzuNTeY Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Jennifer & Valentin – 27 Jessica & Henry – 27 Beyonce & Tristan – 26 Florence & Gleb – 24 Dana & Sasha – 24 Christina & Derek – 23 Nelly & Maksim – 20 Emilie & Mark – 15 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Ariana Grande "Problem" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aBY3IuE_6I Week Five Witam w piątym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć mambo lub walca wiedeńskiego. Zaczynamy! 1. Jennifer & Valentin - mambo "Meddle"—Little Boots https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRi2bQvS4-g 24 (8, 8, 8) 2. Pierce & Tyne – viennese waltz "The Black Pearl" Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mP-BeFi58tQ 20 (7, 6, 7) 3. Nelly & Maksim – mambo "La Vida es un Carnaval"—Celia Cruz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL49Q8J7Zgw 28 (9, 9, 10) 4. Ansel & Peta – viennese waltz "The Time of My Life"—David Cook https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1h7Ebemjlw 26 (9, 8, 9) 5. Johnny & Witney – mambo "Aguanilé"—Hector Lavoe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHCj2NlSSB8 21 (7, 7, 7) 6. Joe & Kym – viennese waltz "Give Me Love"—Ed Sheeran https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDh8AgUqknc 23 (7, 8, 8) 7. Jessica & Henry – mambo "The Cup of Life"—Ricky Martin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48uw8suF2lo 27 (9, 9, 9) 8. Dana & Sasha – viennese waltz "I Have Nothing"—Whitney Houston https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19LPgLKrgLE 21 (7, 7, 7) 9. Theo & Karina – mambo "Bumpy Ride"—Mohombi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHqjekHibXw 26 (9, 8, 9) 10. Emilie & Mark – viennese waltz "Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be)"—Doris Day https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvXJpq63feg 24 (8, 8, 8) 11. Beyonce & Tristan – mambo "Para Los Rumberos"—Santana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfmcmESAJR8 30 (10, 10, 10) 12. Florence & Gleb – viennese waltz "I Won't Give Up"—Jason Mraz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYqcpTYQ8I4 20 (6, 7, 7) 13. Michael & Cheryl – mambo "Get Up (I Feel Like Being a) Sex Machine"—James Brown https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XInwJcE8KM 16 (6, 5, 5) 14. Jensen & Sharna – viennese waltz "Hallelujah"—Leonard Cohen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERtoqrBHDD4 21 (7, 7, 7) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Beyonce & Tristan – 30 Nelly & Maksim – 28 Jessica & Henry – 27 Ansel & Peta – 26 Theo & Karina – 26 Jennifer & Valentin – 24 Emilie & Mark – 24 Joe & Kym – 23 Johnny & Witney – 21 Dana & Sasha – 21 Jensen & Sharna – 21 Pierce & Tyne – 20 Florence & Gleb – 20 Michael & Cheryl – 16 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears "Circus" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8JV8PdBs7w Week Six Witam w szóstym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć sambę lub taniec nietowarzyski. Zaczynamy! 1. Dana & Sasha - samba "A Little Respect" – Erasure https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIthvqaQ1Xs 24 (8, 8, 8) 2. Jensen & Sharna – samba "Copacabana"–Barry Manilow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFSUQTY69BU 18 (6, 6, 6) 3. Michael & Cheryl – lindy hop "Bandstand Boogie"—Barry Manilow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTXWf2_H0FI 22 (8, 7, 7) 4. Nelly & Maksim – lindy hop "Summertime Blues"—Brian Setzer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYF9EPUvXuU 22 (8, 7, 7) 5. Beyonce & Tristan – lindy hop "You and Me and the Bottle Makes 3 Tonight (Baby)"—Big Bad Voodoo Daddy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_y8i5I7eKE 25 (9, 8, 8) 6. Joe & Kym – samba "Put It in a Love Song" – Alicia Keys ft. Beyoncé https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0pfyNoWyV4 24 (8, 8, 8) 7. Theo & Karina – lindy hop "Brown Derby Jump"—Cherry Poppin' Daddies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1kZDa0MOCk 29 (10, 9, 10) 8. Jessica & Henry – lindy hop "Dance Little Sister"—The Rolling Stones https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OY3g_c8QUas 15 (5, 5, 5) 9. Jennifer & Valentin – lindy hop "Ready Teddy!"—Little Richard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQmy8_uixEc 25 (8, 8, 9) 10. Ansel & Peta – samba "Whine Up" – Kat DeLuna ft.Elephant Man https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aaJgPrX1z4 24 (8, 8, 8) 11. Pierce & Tyne – samba "Fantasy" – Earth, Wind and Fire https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ac52_GAmXw 25 (9, 8, 8) 12. Johnny & Witney – lindy hop "Go Daddy-O"—Big Bad Voodoo Daddy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xgmghzzk9Q4 27 (9, 9, 9) 13. Emilie & Mark – samba "Sweet Home Alabama" – Lynyrd Skynyrd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wi4ZIh_5e-c 22 (8, 7, 7) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Theo & Karina – 29 Johnny & Witney – 27 Beyonce & Tristan – 25 Jennifer & Valentin – 25 Pierce & Tyne – 25 Dana & Sasha – 24 Joe & Kym – 24 Ansel & Peta – 24 Michael & Cheryl – 22 Nelly & Maksim – 22 Emilie & Mark – 22 Jensen & Sharna – 18 Jessica & Henry – 15 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Rixton "Me and My Broken Heart" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BytIvhxvdo8 Week Seven Witam w siódmym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć taniec, którego do tej pory nie wykonywały. Uwaga – jest to odcinek z podwójną eliminacją. Para, która zdobędzie najmniejszą sumę punktów od jurorów i widzów odpadnie jako pierwsza, natomiast pary na przedostatnim i trzecim od końca miejscu zmierzą się w dance-off. Zaczynamy! 1. Ansel & Peta – cha-cha-cha "Walk Like a Man" Jersey Boys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7_H1VlPqnA 22 (8, 7, 7) 2. Nelly & Maksim – waltz "Run to You"—Whitney Houston https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRv2IBxC7iI 30 (10,10,10) 3. Pierce & Tyne – rumba "Maria Maria"—Santana feat. The Product G&B https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CG4tnGOexTE 22 (7, 8, 7) 4. Dana & Sasha – tango "Allerdings Otros Aires"—Otros Aires https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jobODDTBLk 29 (9, 10, 10) 5. Emilie & Mark – jive "Maneater"—Hall & Oates https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMpKuV1I324 24 (8, 8, 8) 6. Joe & Kym – quickstep "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy"—The Andrew Sisters https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCq4B7O6Cbs 30 (10, 10, 10) 7. Beyonce & Tristan – samba "Mas Que Nada" – Sérgio Mendes ft. The Black Eyed Peas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0RrZV3BK6g 23 (7, 8, 8) 8. Johnny & Witney – foxtrot "Feeling Good" – Nina Simone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5Y11hwjMNs 27 (9, 9, 9) 9. Theo & Karina – paso doble "White Room" – Cream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxRJVNYNbaI 27 (9, 9, 9) 10. Jennifer & Valentin – viennese waltz "Why Ya Wanna"—Jana Kramer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwFw2nj_WOU 30 (10, 10, 10) 11. Jensen & Sharna – mambo "Straight To Number One"—Touch and Go https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nY0D3mW2Lw 28 (10, 9, 9) 12. Michael & Cheryl – quickstep "Part-Time Lover" - Stevie Wonder https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNj9s7FETMY 29 (9, 10, 10) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Nelly & Maksim – 30 Joe & Kym – 30 Jennifer & Valentin – 30 Dana & Sasha – 29 Michael & Cheryl – 29 Jensen & Sharna – 28 Johnny & Witney – 27 Theo & Karina – 27 Emilie & Mark – 24 Beyonce & Tristan – 23 Ansel & Peta – 22 Pierce & Tyne – 22 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears “Piece Of Me” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5MMf3lPydk Więcej szczegółów znajdziecie tutaj: http://pl.dwtsfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Dwts8AllStars Week Eight Witam w ósmym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć taniec, którego do tej pory nie wykonywały. Zaczynamy! 1. Jensen & Sharna - quickstep "For Once in My Life" - Stevie Wonder https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N41QY-q5TT0 23 (8, 7, 8) 2. Emilie & Mark – waltz "If I Were a Painting"—Kenny Rogers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h969vgluAto 27 (9,9,9) 3. Pierce & Tyne – foxtrot "This Will Be" – Natalie Cole https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8L3-2ur_bw 28 (9, 9, 10) 4. Johnny & Witney – rumba "Cherry Pink (and Apple Blossom White)"—Perez Prado https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvEQFIdgLuI 17 (5, 6, 6) 5. Joe & Kym – jive "The Best Damn Thing"—Avril Lavigne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT9i6zjuRDs 25 (8, 9, 8) 6. Theo & Karina – viennese waltz "Skin (Sarabeth)"—Rascal Flatts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9AS9KIkuME 30 (10, 10, 10) 7. Michael & Cheryl – cha-cha-cha "Abracadabra"—Steve Miller Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtHZmjyegVo 24 (8, 8, 8) 8. Dana & Sasha – mambo "Vehicle"—The Ides of March https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdbGLK5B5mE 24 (9, 7, 8) 9. Nelly & Maksim – samba "She's Got Me Dancing" – Tommy Sparks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDtOzDM9e-0 29 (10, 9, 10) 10. Jennifer & Valentin – paso doble "Sweet Dreams"—Beyoncé https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4L8tp39Ems 27 (9, 9, 9) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Theo & Karina – 30 Nelly & Maksim – 29 Pierce & Tyne – 28 Emilie & Mark – 27 Jennifer & Valentin – 27 Joe & Kym – 25 Michael & Cheryl – 24 Dana & Sasha – 24 Jensen & Sharna – 23 Johnny & Witney – 17 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Blake Shelton feat. Gwen Sebastian "My Eyes" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUspXc-puJc Week Nine Witam w dziewiątym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć taniec, którego do tej pory nie wykonywały, a także grupowe 1960s Group Dance. Zaczynamy! 1. Nelly & Maksim – cha-cha-cha "Yeah 3x"—Chris Brown https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEG0sOtQA3w 27 (9, 9, 9) 2. Johnny & Witney – waltz "My Love" — Sia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urvlr0E9Xn0 17 (5,6,6) 3. Jennifer & Valentin – jive "Land of a Thousand Dances"—Wilson Pickett https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mz_EXHKGHs 24 (8, 8, 8) 4. Theo & Karina – quickstep "Don't Give Up"—Noisettes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZY2fLq2rUA 25 (8, 8, 9) 5. Dana & Sasha – rumba "Hero"—Enrique Iglesias https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-CxckAxNNc 24 (8, 8, 8) 6. Emilie & Mark – tango "Marriage of Figaro"—Wolfgang Mozart https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OZCyp-LcGw 21 (7, 7, 7) 7. Joe & Kym – paso doble "Can't Be Tamed"—Miley Cyrus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nE4RxbcLPGs 21 (7, 7, 7) 8. Michael & Cheryl – foxtrot "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" Monty Python's Spamalot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFdryqn06jU 24 (9, 7, 8) 9. Pierce & Tyne – mambo "Por Arriba, Por Abajo"—Ricky Martin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7jSGCl5QCk 27 (9, 9, 9) Taniec grupowy - 1960s Group Dance "The Clapping Song"—Shirley Ellis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SM1U6nCeK8g Za ten taniec każdy otrzymał dodatkową ocenę: Joe & Kym – 10 Johnny & Witney – 9 Theo & Karina – 8 Nelly & Maksim – 7 Jennifer & Valentin – 6 Dana & Sasha – 5 Emilie & Mark – 4 Pierce & Tyne – 3 Michael & Cheryl – 2 Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Nelly & Maksim – 27+7=34 Theo & Karina – 25+8=33 Joe & Kym – 21+10=31 Jennifer & Valentin – 24+6=30 Pierce & Tyne – 27+3=30 Dana & Sasha – 24+5=29 Johnny & Witney – 17+9=26 Michael & Cheryl – 24+2=26 Emilie & Mark – 21+4=25 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears “Radar” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KaySZ8Ugkw